Frank West
|-|Dead Rising 1= |-|Dead Rising 2 OTR= |-|Dead Rising 4= Summary Frank West is a freelance photojournalist who has been quite active in his career, covering several events, including wars. He is also fairly strong, being a wrestler and cliché "badass". He has an unusually deep sense of determination to find the next big story, taking big risks in order to achieve his goals. His personality is such that he would rather visit dangerous places to satisfy his desire for adventure than out of any sense of journalistic curiosity. A loose cannon who doesn't like working for or with others, Frank's research style, articles and photos are all unregulated and sold to the highest bidder. He is also considered quite the ladies man, being able to get women to fall for him easily. While he's not the most polished and professional person in his field, he is strong, genuinely kind and decent, and always operates on instinct. As of Dead Rising 4 he is a college teacher. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. At least 9-B to 9-A with weapons and preparation time | At least 9-A, higher with power-ups Name: Francis Algernon West, Frank West, Frankie, Professor, Hank East (Alias, in disguise) Origin: Dead Rising Classification: Human Gender: Male Age: 52 as of Dead Rising 4 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Melee Combatant and Capable Marksman, Stealth Mastery, Preparation (Created several powerful weapons and set up many traps with sufficient preparation time), Acid Manipulation with Acid Grenade, Acid Maul, Jurassic Barf, Acid Rain and Acid Trap Santa. Explosion Manipulation with Blast from the Past and many explosives. Electricity Manipulation with Lightning Gun, Electric Chair, Electric Crusher, Electric Rake, Electric Axe, Tesla Bell, Electric Wreath, Roaring Thunder, Tripod Zapper and Plunger Lure. Energy Manipulation with Laser Eyes, Laser Gun, Laser Sword, Laser Slicer, Umbrella Gun and Ion Cannon. Fire Manipulation with Molotov, Molten Cannon, Blazing Aces, Burning Skull, Fire Spitter, Flamethrower, Flaming Gloves, Infernal Arms, Flaming Sword, Fire Grenade, Fire Trap Santa and Flaming Helmet. Hacking with Hacker. Ice Manipulation with Cryo Pod, Freezer Bomb, Snowball Cannon, Ice Sword, Ice Chain Gun, Ice Grenade and Froztee Penguin. Limited Reality Warping and Wind Manipulation with Magic Wand. Sound Manipulation and Shockwave with Super B.F.G, Power Guitar, Air Horn and Soundwave Trap. Matter Manipulation with Holey Terror. Regeneration with many food. Invulnerability with Energizer. Superhuman Speed with Quickstep. Can turn spit into fire with Spitfire. Expert at discovering information hand remaining hidden | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation with Ice Power-Up. Can shoot firearms and missiles with Military Power-Up. Wind Manipulation and Shockwave Manipulation with Vacuum Power-Up. Energy Sword and Energy Blaster with Zero Exo-Suit. Electricity Manipulation and Shockwave Manipulation with Electricity Power-Up Attack Potency: Wall level (Can tear a zombie in half with one of his casual skills, can crush a skull with ease). At least Wall level (With his weapons, he easily one-shot Zombies that can tank his fist, and some weapons one-shot Gas Zombies) to Small Building level with weapons and preparation time (In Dead Rising, heavy explosive weapons such as RPGs are of this level). Can ignore durability with the Magic Wand | At least Small Building level (The strongest weapon in the game. A weapon like the RPG is completely meaningless when fighting against the Exo-Suit), higher with Power-Ups Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Superhuman'with the Exo-Suit (Capable of ripping out and wielding traffic lights) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class. At least Wall Class to Small Building Class with weapons and preparation time | At least Small Building Class (Can bulldoze through several vehicles and is superior to an RPG-7), higher with Power-Ups Speed: Athletic Human (He can run faster than most survivors), higher with Quickstep | Superhuman ' 'Durability: At least Wall level (Survived a fall of several meters with no problems at all, and can take many hits from all kind of Zombies in the game. Can tank the explosions from Blast from the Past, a weapon that can casually breaking hordes of zombies into pieces with one swing) | At least Small Building level (Capable of taking hits from other Exo-Suits) Stamina: Above Average (he was active for 24 hours and still functioned properly) | Very High Intelligence: At least Genius (Created and combined many powerful weapons, including a laser sword, and can modify an exo-suit. Expert at discovering hidden information) Standard Equipment: A list of weapons from Dead Rising, a list of weapons from Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, a list of combo weapons from Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, a list of weapons from Dead Rising 4 and a list of combo weapons from Dead Rising 4. And list of Exo-Suit Power-Ups Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Frank was infected by the zombie virus as of the events of Dead Rising 2 and thus must take Zombrex on a regular basis lest he become a zombie himself. The Exo-Suit has a limited power supply. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jump Kick: '''Jumps and kicks the opponent. *'Zombie Ride:' Jumps over a zombie and uses it as a piggyback ride. *'Flying Dodge: Dives torwards the floor and rolls away. *'''Football Tackle: Jumps headfirst towards his opponent and tackles them. *'Power Push: '''Grabs the oppponent's wrists and pushes them off so hard that they spin in mid-air. *'Judo Throw:' Grabs someone by the arm and uses his own body weight to lift them over him and smash them against the floor. *'Double Lariat:' Spins around with his arm extended. *'Lift Up: Lifts someone over his head and throws them away several feet. *'''Roundhouse kick: Jumps and unleashes a spinning kick while he lands. *'Knee Drop:' Jumps and crashes into the opponent knee first. *'Suplex: '''Does a classic german suplex *'Hammer Throw: Grabs the target by their back and throws them forward. *'Wall Kick: '''Jumps into a wall and uses the momentum to throw a kick. *'Giant Swing: 'Picks up the opponent by their legs, spins around and throws them. *'Face Crusher: 'Runs off towards the opponent and uses the momentum to shove them against the floor headfirst by using his arm to push them. *'Neck Twist: 'Breaks the opponent's neck. *'Disembowel: Shoves his arm into the stomach of the target and rips out their guts. *'Karate Chop: '''Uses an horizontal palm strike. *'Sommersault kick:' Does a sommersault and kicks the opponent in the jaw by using the momentum, decapitating them. '''Key: Base | Exo-Suit' Others Notable Victories: Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) | Chris' profile (Note: Both had 3 hours prepare times) Notable Losses: Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) Leon's profile (9-B forms were used for both, speed was equalized, and with 3 days of preparations) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dead Rising Category:Capcom Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Journalists Category:Horror Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Tier 9